1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing sound fields. In particular, to a system and method for maintaining the spatial stability of a sound field utilizing a common gain coefficient.
2. Related Art
Stereo and multichannel audio configurations may be used for processing a sound field that is a spatial representation of an audible environment. The processed sound field may be used to reproduce the audible environment using audio transducers.
Many computing devices may have multiple integrated microphones used for recording an audible environment associated with the computing device and communicating with other users. Computing devices typically use multiple microphones to improve noise performance with noise suppression processes. The noise suppression processes may result in the reduction or loss of spatial information. In many cases the noise suppression processing may result in a single, or mono, output signal that has no spatial information.